


The Aftermath

by DaFishi



Series: The Mistakes We Make [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Alpha Wu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Omega Mako, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: They asked for the meeting.They chose to ask for forgiveness.Mako chose happiness.
Relationships: Asami Sato/Mako (past), Asami Sato/Mako/Korra (past), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (past), Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: The Mistakes We Make [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902424
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> PART THREE IS GONNA BE GREAT

“Mako, come on wait up,” Wu panted, running after Mako.

Mako felt tears blur his vision.

Wu finally catches up to the distraught omega.

He looks at him sympathetically and leads him to a nearby bench.

“It’s ok to feel upset,” Wu finally says. “They weren’t treating you the way you deserved. I might not be the best king, but I am your friend, Mako. And I trust your decision in this matter. You’ll get through this. The juts need to pull themselves together.”

And the dam breaks.

Mako feels tears slip from his eyes as Wu pulls the omega close.

“What if they realize they don’t love me?” Mako whimpers through choked sobs.

“Then we'll find someone who realizes how amazing you actually are, no exceptions,” Wu states firmly.

They stay like that for a while, the alpha prince holding the omega.

“Thank you,” Mako says, wiping away his tears.

Wu smiles. “Anytime, Mako man.”

Mako cringes but still laughs. “Please never call me that again.”

Wu slaps his knee and jumps to sit up. “You got it, now let’s go!”

The omega smiles, feeling slightly better now.

3 months later  
“Mako!” Wu screeches.

Mako feels his eardrums shatter as he answers the prince. “Yes, Wu?”

“Asmai and Korra invited you to dinner,” Wu explains hesitantly.

Mako feels old affections rise in his chest.

He pushes it down.

3 months.

3 fucking months.

No calls, no texts, no letters.

They had several new omegas, showed them off the second Kuvira went down.

Leia? Keira? Ling?

Mako didn’t care anymore.

He had Wu.

And the alpha had been by his side this whole time.

And he wasn’t a ditzy, prince anymore.

He was a king.

Wu was now much taller than Mako and much better muscled too.

He was smart, generous, and understood the people’s needs.

Wu could easily take down any bender or non bender with this self defense training.

But most of all?

He made Mako feel happy like he hadn’t in a long time.

“I’m not meeting them,” Mako dismisses.

Wu cringes. “I may have already said yes.”

“Wu!” Mako exclaims.

Wu quickly rushes to cover his mistake. “Come on, Mako, give them a shot. You should probably end things on better terms.”

Mako pinches the bridge of his nose. “Fine. I’ll get this over with.”

Wu smiles and leans down to press a kiss to his omega’s forehead.

At the restaurant  
Mako enters the high class restaurant and is immediately led to a secluded booth in the back.

“Mako!” Korra says brightly, going to hug him.

Mako puts a hand between them.

Korra’s smile falters.

“Shall we sit?” Asami asks from behind them.

The three quickly take their seats, the silence suffocating.

Mako finally breaks it. “What do you want?”

Asmai seems taken aback. “What do you mean ‘what do we want’?” We just wanted to talk to you.”

Mako scoffs. “Yeah, right. Three fucking months. Several different side hoes. Cut the bullshit. Want your pretty spotlight omega back? Not happening.”

Korra and Asami flinch with each word and Mako feels a twisted satisfaction curling in his stomach.

Korra finally sighs. “We were trying to get over you.”

Asami nods. “But we realized no omega could match you. Our relationship is falling apart, Mako. We never realized how much we needed you till now.”

Mako feels anger rise. “Now? I waited for so long for you to recognize it. And now that your relationship is falling apart, you need me to piece it together again only to be thrown to the side once more in a little bit.”

Korra opens her mouth to speak but Mako is on a roll.

“I’m not finished!” Mako yells, slamming his hands on the table.

Everyone was looking at him now.

“I loved you so fucking much and you were blind. You gave up on us and you know what? I. Did. Too. I’m done being treated like shit and I’m done being fake loved. I didn’t realize it at the time, but the only person that had really been by my side was Wu. That’s right. I moved on, I got over you. Wu loves me and I love him so get over it. I’m done feeling like shit so you two can feel happy. I’m finally going to care about myself. I. Choose. Wu. I choose to be happy, goddamn it.”

There were tears flowing down Mako’s face.

Asami looked broken and Korra looked like she had been struck.

“I’m leaving so stop contacting me. I’m done with you,” Mako says, voice choking on a sob.

The omega feels familiar arms wrap around him and suddenly he is enveloped in the scent of his alpha.

“Let’s go, darling,” Wu whispers into Mako’s ear, steering him out of the restaurant.

Mako collapses onto his alpha the second they get in their Satomobile.

“I’m sorry,” Mako whimpers.

Wu quickly shushes him.

“No. I couldn’t be prouder. I love you and never forget that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
